


Des gens responsables

by malurette



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, micro fics, not sure how to tag this
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: 10 micro ficlets Shika/Tema ;À supposer qu'elle arrive à le mettre au pas...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Solution-miracle façon Équipe 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/331678) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Des gens responsables (Tu parles !)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Nara Shikamaru/Temari  
>  **Genre :** varié  
>  **Gradation :** de G / K à PG-15 / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « 10 micro-fics » pour Heera_Ookami" > (septembre ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 345 au total

1\. Angst:   
Les alliances entre village ça va, ça vient et un de ces jours, ils seront peut-être de nouveau ennemis – ou morts avant même que ça commence vraiment.  
(30)

2\. AU:   
« Tu as _choisi_ d’être déléguée de classe ?   
\- Bof, l’habitude de m’occuper de mes petits frères... ça ne me change pas beaucoup.   
\- Galère. Moi on m’a élu de force... »  
(30)

3\. Crack:   
« Je ne veux pas d’une belle-famille aussi schtarbée.   
\- Parce que tu crois que tes équipiers sont plus sains d’esprit, peut-être ? »  
(20)

4\. Crossover: [Saiyuki]  
Un groupe de civils qui voyagent « vers l’Ouest » se présente à la porte du Village du Sable et en plus de l’hospitalité et de quelques renseignements, ils demandent à voir une certaine demoiselle.  
\- Miss Temari ? Un message pour vous d’un village un peu plus loin à l’Est. Comme c’était sur notre route...  
\- _Maaaan_ , pourquoi les jolies filles sont déjà toutes déjà prises ?  
\- Dites, vous pourriez nous indiquer une bonne auberge ? Avec un bon restaurant, surtout ?  
(75)

5\. 1ère fois:   
« Il faut vraiment qu’on en passe par là ? Si on sait tous les deux...   
\- Savoir ne suffit pas, zut ! Sois un homme, agis. Si tu me dis que tu as trop la flemme pour ça, je te tabasse. »  
(40)

6\. Fluff:   
« La belle-famille, comme tu dis, t’invite à déjeuner et n’a absolument aucune intention meurtrière. Ils seraient même plutôt contents de te rencontrer, en fait. »  
(25)

7\. Humour:   
« Je peux savoir pourquoi ta camarade nous offre des fleurs ?   
\- Continue à prétendre que son intuition féminine se trompe... »  
(20)

8\. Hurt/Comfort:   
« He quoi ? Pas de remarque déplaisante sur le fait qu’on soit des shinobi, que ça arrive tous les jours, des morts en mission, et que je devrais juste l’accepter ?  
\- Chh. Ça n’est pas tous les jours qu’on perd son premier chef... Tant que tu ne passes pas tes nerfs sur moi, pleure autant que tu as besoin pour t’en remettre. »  
(60)

9\. Smut:   
Une main fantôme se glisse sous ses vêtements, une main qui semble la connaître comme si c’était la sienne.  
(20)

10\. UST:   
Ils ne sont que des amis ! Promis ! Elle est juste là en mission diplomatique (et il ne la trouve pas absolument magnifique dans sa nouvelle tenue).  
(25)


End file.
